1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire detector provided with an indication lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a conventional fire detector, most of indication lamps for indicating the fire detector being under detection, are provided at one position on a surface of the fire detector, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Examined) No. Jitsuko-sho 61-1511 and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Unexamined) No. Jitsukai-sho 58-189954.
An example of such a type of conventional fire detector is shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B. FIG. 14A is a plan view of such a conventional fire detector. FIG. 14B is a side elevation view of the conventional fire detector. In FIGS. 14A and 14B, the reference numeral 1 denotes a fire detector for detecting a fire, and the reference numeral 2 denotes an indication lamp for indicating the fire detector being under detection by emitting a light.
As shown in the FIGS. 14A and 14B, when one indication lamp is provided at one position on the fire detector, an indicating state of the indication lamp cannot be observed from a specific direction. Therefore, there is a large possibility that the indicating state of the indication lamp cannot be observed from a direction in a range.
Accordingly, a situation such that it is not possible to observe whether the fire detector is operating or not, may occur. Further, in order to observe an operating state of the fire detector, people have to move to a position at which they can recognize the indication lamp. As a result, it is not convenient. Further, when the fire detector is attached to a ceiling, in order to set the indication lamp in a direction easiest to recognize the indication lamp, it is necessary to contrive an attachment direction of the fire detector. As a result, a work for attaching the fire detector to a ceiling has taken much time.
In order to solve such a problem concerning the attachment direction of the fire detector, at least either a detector base or a detector body case, of the fire detector, is made of opaque plate which can transmit a light, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Examined) No. Jitsuko-sho 57-47913. Therefore, it is possible to observe an operating state of the indication lamp which is disposed in an inside of the detector body case, from the whole circumference.
However, in order to realize such a type of indication lamp, it is not possible to arrange another part between a light source of the indication lamp and the opaque plate which can transmit a light. That is why, another part which is arranged between the light source of the indication lamp and the opaque plate, prevents the light from transmitting. Therefore, it is not possible to arrange another part between the light source of the indication lamp and the opaque plate so that it is difficult to realize such a type of indication lamp.
Further, when a technique of the Publication is realized and a fire detector using the technique is attached in a bedroom of a hotel or the like, the whole fire detector goes brightly on and off during the night so that the fire detector may give an anxiety to a person who is in a room. Further, the light of the fire detector is too bright so that the fire detector may prevent the person from sleeping.
Further, conventionally, various types of fire detectors such as a heat type detector, a smoke type detector, a multi-sensor, or the like, are known.
However, in a conventional fire detector, not only a detecting part but also every part incorporating a covering body, of the fire detector, have been designed and manufactured individually for each type. Therefore, it requires a higher production cost for the fire detector.